


Leaving Ealdor

by Purplemagi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagi/pseuds/Purplemagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Elise have always been close but with Merlin leaving Ealdor to head to Camelot for the first time Merlin had decided that he had to tell her he was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Ealdor

Chapter 1

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go” Merlin shifted his head he looked into her grey eyes as they lay on their backs looking up at the stars. She smiled nudging him.

“I would stay right here with you” He replied. With them being sixteen summers they would be expected to work, marry and have children soon, right now he wanted to memorise her  
face, her cupid bow lips, her heart shaped face, her dark brown hair and most of all her grey eyes that seemed almost as bright as the shooting stars.

“Make a wish” Merlin whispered into her ear.

“That I could stay here with you forever.” He looked over at her, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “Me too” he said as she snuggled closer to his side savouring his warmth. He smiled and wished with all the magic within him that time would freeze even just for a moment so he could. But he had brought her out here for a reason.

“Elise, my mother’s sending me to Camelot” she froze as he said that. She pushed away from him.

“W-why?” She said her voice trembled. He knew why but could never tell her, if she knew about his magic she would hate him would think him a monster.

“Mother is afraid, I need to go somewhere I won’t be seen.” He shuddered what if she was hurt because of his magic, it was getting uncontrollable. 

“I would protect you, I need you, Merlin please don’t go” Elise pleaded as tears rolled down her face. His hand wiped her tears away. Oh gods did he want to stay but he wasn’t safe his magic becoming more uncontrollable, and with his mother finding out that Will knew she was more afraid then he had ever seen her. 

“I can’t. Please Elise I can’t stay, I have to protect you” He was close to tears as his voice wobbled. “I leave in two days’ time”

“How long have you known that you were leaving?” her voice now solid and cold as she looked at him her grey eyes fierce like the warrior she is.

“A month” he whispered not meeting her eyes.

“Look at me Merlin” Her voice deadly fury afraid of what he would see, but he could never disobey her. He looked and her face was gone of all emotion. “You could have told me.” She took a step back “We could have had a month to say goodbye.” She took another “I bet you told Will within the hour” He couldn’t look at her then because he did just that “I-I can’t stay here” And for the first time she ran from him, her favourite blue and red dress hitched up as she ran from him.

He just stood there for a while dumbly staring at where he last saw her. He felt guilt and sadness, the life he was meant to have swiftly pulled up from underneath him. A tree to his left exploded as his magic seeped out, he jumped and cursed. Merlin looked at the full moon and knew he was doing the right thing.

 

He stood at the road going out of Ealdor his mother fussing and Will being moodily silent. Elise and him had not spoken since that night he wanted to see her before but had not the courage to go. He looked over at the houses for the last time in a while; many had only just woken up so smoke was slowly rising from the stone huts.

“Merlin, I love you but you have to go.” His mother said as she pulled him into a hug “Gaius the court physician will help you, he is your Uncle after all.” She stood back and drew a letter out of her pinafore “Give this to him when you arrive, he may be a little eccentric but you will like him.” She kissed his cheek as Will faked throwing up.

“Alright my turn to kiss Merlin” Said Will in a high pitched voice making kissing noises. Will and Merlin where like brothers he was not only losing his best friend but also his brother. 

“I’ll miss you too Will” Merlin said as he drew him into a hug as well. Will stood stiffly before wrapping his arms around Merlin before stepping back. 

“It’s a death sentence but I want to say goodbye before you do the stupidest thing of your short life” Will said. The day Merlin found out and told him they had a huge argument that Merlin was signing his own death warrant. “However don’t think you are forgiven until you are back here, oh and if you see the prince kick his arse”

“Will” Hunith said in her mum voice. Will went a bit red before mumbling an apology. “Send me letters frequently and know that I love you” his mother said. He nodded but knew he needed to leave as he already had to spend two nights in the forest. 

“I love you too” Merlin said as he picked up his bag and had last hugs before he started walking away. He wished that Elise was here to say good bye, he had gotten to the edge of the forest when a shout stopped him.

“Wait” shouted someone behind him it sounded like Elise that couldn’t be right could it? Merlin spun round in time to catch her in his arms bringing her close enough that he could smell the rose smell she had. She pulled away her face looked stressed and her eyes red and puffy from crying. 

“I had to say goodbye” She said. “I’m going to miss you and your clumsy ways and I wanted to bring you a present” She shoved something into his hands.

“You didn’t have to” 

“I know but I wanted you to remember me” She blushed bright red, he opened the package to find around twenty red and blue triangles. “There for your neck”

“Thank you, can you put one on me” she nodded and stepped closer grabbing a red one she carefully reached up and tied it round his neck. She was biting her lip as she was doing so and Merlin wanted to kiss her for the first and last time. She was about to step away when he lent down and pressed his lips against hers, she didn’t move before a couple of seconds till she was kissing back. He licked her lips as she opened them allowing him access as he deepened the kiss before they both pulled back panting.

“I love you but I can’t expect you to wait around for me” he said knowing that he was selfish in wanting her to wait.

“I love you too, and I don’t want anyone else Merlin” she said her lips swollen and he wanted to stay more than anything then “But if this is something you have to do I support you” he ran a hand through her dark brown hair, before he kissed her forehead.

“It is” he said before she pulled away she nodded before she walked off. He felt the red neckerchief around his neck before heading towards Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hoped you liked it and with it being my first post on AO3 I hope it went well. I might continue it if anyone wants me to.


End file.
